


Phan

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ficlet Collection, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short Phan ficlets because I miss them.1. Thief: Dan woke up in the middle of the night when he heard a loud sound coming from downstairs.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 11





	Phan

"What are you doing in my house?"

Dan wondered why he asked. _He knew exactly what was happening, so why bother? He was clearly getting robbed._

"I am only admiring the paintings on your wall.", the masked man answered, placing the canvas back to the wall carefully. A sly smirk played on his lips as he leaned forward, crossing his arms in amusement.

"I'll call the police.", Dan said bluntly, his mind hazy from sleep. He couldn't yet tell dreams from reality─ it was all like a figment of his imagination to him. A loud crash woke him in the middle of the night, so he immediately opened the living room light to check. There was indeed a burglar there, gazing at his most prized masterpiece. 

"Go ahead. They won't catch me."

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you kill me? Kidnap me? Find a way to silence me?", Daniel murmured, his whole body trembling slightly. Seeing the burglar up close, putting all the pieces together─ he finally realized. This was _The Lion Prince._

Rumours had that the Lion Prince did not steal or kill. Other art collectors said that they woke up in the morning with no arts on their walls, just a small piece of paper that usually went like this:

**_ Thanks for the masterpieces. I hope to come by again soon.  _ **

**_~Lion Prince_ **

Dan never paid much attention, nothing was known about the mysterious entity everyone called “The Lion Prince”. Now, he could do nothing but stand there, regretting his life decisions.

"Believe it or not, I will not harm you. I only came here to admire the art on your walls.", the man chuckled, taking a slow step forward. "But it seems like the real art in this house isn't a painting."

Another step forward. Dan freezed.

"Maybe it's you."

"Excuse me?", Dan said, dumbfounded. _Him? He was plain and uninteresting. Nothing like the glorious pieces of art on his walls. Was the criminal mocking him?_

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I found my prize."

Another slow step forward. Dan noticed─ this man's movements were so precise and quiet, that's probably why no one could ever catch him, no matter what. He moved silently─ like a cat─ and slowly, gracefully─ just like a **lion**. Dan now understood.

"What are you on about─!"

Something warm and wet made its way on his nape. He immediately jolted, but a pair of strong, firm hands held him in place. He could feel the man's lips on his shoulder, his neck, his jaw. He struggled, his whole body tickling in defensiveness from the unwanted attention to his neck. Apart from that, the man's hands were warm and gentle with him, cradling Dan in his embrace like he was something delicate, something like a fragile _piece of art_.

Two hands slipped under his oversized hoodie, stroking his sensitive thighs, gradually going higher until Dan's breath hitched and his lips parted. A hand cupped him─ and he couldn't help it─ he leaned into the touch, a pair of firm lips devouring his own. He was pinned onto the wall, a thigh between his legs and his wrists held by the man's hand. They continued kissing and kissing until Dan's lips grew sore and swollen, it felt like a few seconds _and_ an eternity. The burglar pulled Dan's sweater down, revealing his milky shoulders for him to kiss and bite and mark, and he did. He left purple and red love bites all over the unblemished skin. 

"Better go call the police, baby.", his husky, low voice hummed in Dan's ear.

All and every sensation on his skin was gone. 

"Because I stole your heart."

The thief disappeared, leaving Dan to slump onto the ground and pant heavily. His heart thumped furiously inside his chest, the marks on Dan's skin proving that this was indeed _not a **dream**_. 


End file.
